Loose your mind
by Genevieve Black
Summary: On voulait qu'il supplie, qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle. Simplement, il avait oublié comment... Nouveau Chapitre
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Loose your mind

**Genre** : Drama, violence...

**Rating** : euh.. PG-13 pour mention de vilaines choses à ne pas faire.

**Disclamers** : JKR a été professeur de Français, 'savez... J'espère juste qu'elle vient pas lire ce truc, et d'autres disponibles sur ce site. Ça fout les jetons ! J'ai pas vraiment d'argent pour payer les poursuites !

**NDLA** : Encore un truc. Ch'ais pas si c'est bon. Je trouve juste ça bizarre... Donnez-m'en des nouvelles, okay ? Michi et Bonne Lecture.

**Dédicace : Ch'est pour Arielllll ! Mon namie à mouah! Elle m'a endurée hier avec mes délires et elle est malade, en plus, alors je la remercie et je lui fais un 'ros papou.**

Suite de Pour un quelconque espoir demain ou ce soir. ( Heure du Qc ) Bisou !

* * *

**_Loose your mind_**

Le sol était froid et humide.

L'air était lourd. Son parfum métallique, ferreux.

La pièce était petite. Étroite et sale. Les rats couinaient. On aurait pu croire qu'ils riaient. Vermine qui courait sur les dalles craquelées et moisies. L'air puait leurs excréments aussi. Puanteur insupportable dans laquelle il baignait depuis... depuis trop longtemps.

Il étouffait. Toussait depuis un certain temps. Il en avait perdu la notion, en fait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Une bougie brûlait éternellement, suspendue sur un mur. Il fixait la flamme orange-bleutée dans l'espoir de la voir vaciller. Mais on ne venait que rarement le voir et il n'y avait aucune brèche dans cet endroit. Seulement une porte lourde magiquement scellée qu'il était venu à craindre. Peur de la voir s'ouvrir. Qu'elle ne lui révèle un futur menaçant, des instants le meurtrissant. Il préférait ne penser à rien, oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Dur. Lorsqu'il croyait finalement y être parvenu, quelqu'un venait et le crachait. On le frappait aussi. Tout son corps. On voulait qu'il supplie, qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle...Simplement, il avait oublié comment...

Il ne disait rien, ne gémissait pas en entendant les os de son propre squelette se rompre sous la hargne de ses visiteurs. Ses yeux demeuraient fixes et secs, contemplant la pierre grise et difforme ou la paille défraîchie de sa minable couche. Les ombres finissaient toujours par s'en aller, de toute façon. Puis, c'était sûrement la nuit. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la perte momentanée de conscience... Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Autre venait toujours à ce moment-là. Après que les inconnus soient venus le punir. Il effleurait sa peau tailladée, ouverte, survolait de ses longs doigts fins et chauds son visage. Il appliquait des onguents sur son corps, massait ses muscles endoloris. L'Autre lui donnait à boire. Quelque chose de sucré mais d'amer à la fois. Il rejetait toujours tout après son départ. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas.

Il ne connaissait pas son visage. Jamais il n'ouvrait les yeux quand il venait le soigner. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dépeinte dans les traits inconnus. Il imaginait simplement un sourire ami. Il se foutait du reste. Il y avait si peu, de toutes façons...

L'Autre lui promettait du secours. Il disait que, bientôt, on viendrait le chercher. Il ne le croyait pas mais il hochait la tête. On ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Il était perdu... Et puis l'Autre partait sans jamais dire au revoir Un bruissement de tissu souple. Plus rien, ensuite. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Peut-être divaguait-il.

Il y avait des nuits pires que d'autres. Parfois, ils ne faisaient pas que frapper. La douleur explosait à l'intérieur de son corps, de son cœur. Le sang coulait, éclaboussait des murs pour les teinter, encore et encore. Ils entraient et ils le déchiraient de toutes parts. Riaient grassement, haletaient et gémissaient en disant ces choses monstrueuses... Ils insultaient et violaient sa chair. Ils le violaient, lui.

Pleurer aurait été facile. L'Autre l'y encourageait. Il disait que ça l'aiderait. Mais il ne croyait plus personne. Car personne ne venait, sinon les ombres criminelles. Elles seules se préoccupaient de lui. À choisir, il aurait préféré qu'elles l'oublient aussi, finalement.

Il aurait voulu dormir, aussi, mais ses yeux refusaient de se clore. Ils étaient secs. Vides, sans doute. Mais ce n'était guère étonnant.

Il était mort, après tout.

Quelques fois, il entendait des cris. Des gens hurlaient, au dehors. Peut-être qu'on les torturait, eux aussi. Le méritaient-ils autant que lui ? Les cris lui rappelaient son passé. Il avait presque oublié mais il avait encore des flashs. Rien que des massacres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était lui, le responsable de toutes ces horreurs.

La petite voix. Elle lui disait beaucoup de choses. Quand les ombres venaient, elle lui susurrait qu'il méritait tout cela. Que c'était sa punition pour tant de pêchés. Elle lui sifflait sa lâcheté, son vice. Impur, hurlait-elle. Elle a raison. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui. Il méritait que chaque seconde de son existence soit inspirée de la torture, aussi abjecte soit-elle. Il méritait tout.

Ils pensaient qu'il ne ressentait plus. Peut-être finiraient-ils par se lasser. Dommage. Il devrait trouver autre chose pour ressentir, pour avoir mal. La Voix lui marmonnait des idées, par moments. La Voix voulait l'aider. Elle était son amie. Sa seule amie.

Parce qu'il était seul, n'est-ce pas ? Seul avec sa honte grandissante. À cela, même l'Autre ne pouvait rien. C'était son fardeau, c'était sa sentence. Mort à vie.

Le monde était fou. Le monde était flou. Il avait perdu ces objets ronds... Ses lunettes... Elles s'étaient cassées au tout début... Les verres étaient quelque part, au fond de la cellule. La Voix aimait bien lui répéter qu'il pourrait s'en servir... Alors il restait à fixer ses poignets dans la pénombre obscure, imaginant les traces sanglantes qui marqueraient sa peau pâle, voire diaphane.

L'Autre disait qu'il ne devait pas oublier qui il était. Ce qu'il représentait. Il contait cela avec froideur, avec distance. Mais lui, l'oublié, il n'attendait plus rien depuis trop longtemps pour lui en vouloir de ne rien comprendre. L'Autre ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait. Quelle immondice il était. À choisir, il préférait qu'il continue à ignorer. Comme cela, il continuerait à venir, à lui prodiguer un peu de sa chaleur si rare en ces lieux.

L'Autre ne l'aimait pas. Il le sentait. C'était derrière ses mots, dans ses gestes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne se le demandait que très rarement. Il finissait toujours par se dire, inexorablement, que c'était simplement tout naturel. Qui de sensé voudrait bien de lui ? Il était impur. La Voix avait raison. La morte serait douce. La mort serait sa dernière offrande véritable, son cadeau pour se racheter de ce qu'il avait osé faire à ceux qui étaient dehors.

Mais après tout, sûrement que l'Autre mentait. Il se moquait peut-être de lui en lui promettant l'impossible. Il lui faisait du mal en faisant luire des lueurs d'espoir vains. L'Autre le détestait, c'était un fait. Il jouait sans doute le jeu. Il était de mèche avec les ombres sadiques. C'était un piège. Il n'y tomberait pas. Il ne croyait plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que de croire, après tout ?

Il avait soif. Il avait mal. Les ombres venaient de venir. L'odeur âcre du sperme flottait encore dans l'air. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à l'Autre, et ne savait pas s'il était au courant. Il ne disait jamais rien, de toute façon. Il était courbaturé. Blessé de partout, déchiré d'en dedans comme d'en dehors. Son corps hurlait et ses dents meurtrissaient ses lèvres. Le sang dans sa bouche. Doux et pourtant si amer. La solitude. Il avait attendu. Longtemps. Enfin, sûrement. Il le supposait. L'Autre ne venait pas. Il ignorait pourquoi. La Voix lui disait qu'elle l'avait prévenu. Tout le monde l'abandonnait.

_Le verre_, disait-elle. _Prends le verre. Coupe, tranche, transperce. Nourris la pierre de ce liquide si impur qui coule dans tes veines. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tes péchés seront expiés. Meurs et tu verras enfin se lever l'aube._

La lumière... Il voulait voir la lumière. Être aveuglé par elle. Se nourrir de sa pureté, boire à la source de son immortalité. Il rampa jusqu'à la paille et tendit une main squelettique, décharnée et bleutée. Il avait froid, tiens. Au travers du cette paillasse improvisée, il y avait les éclats de verre.

Il les prit dans sa paume et ferma les yeux. Si simple... Quelques secondes à peine pour que le fil de son destin ne soit tranché.

_Fais-le_ ! Hurlait la Voix. Et elle était sage, c'était bien connu. Son amie. Sa compagne. _Fais-le !_

Ses pupilles dilatées fixaient le verre. Doux et aidant, lui. Bien. Un autre allié. Le dernier ? Il l'approcha lentement des veines de son poignet. Allait appuyer gentiment...

Des cris. Des grognements et des pleurs. Là, dans les couloirs. Pas pour lui. Sans doute amenait-on d'autre pêcheurs, comme lui. Ils apprendraient à leur tour. Il leur libérait sa place. Ils apprendraient, oui, la véritable nature du monde, leur véritable nature. Leur ignominie. Leur laideur. Ils faisaient partie de cette petite minorité qui accèderait à l'univers des justes. Des pardonnés. La Voix l'en assurait. Le rassurait.

Des cris, encore. Silence ! Sa tête bourdonnait. Mourir, crever, partir. On ne le pleurerait pas. On ne le regretterait pas. Sinon les ombres privées de leur jouet. Mais elles en trouveraient un autre. Il n'était pas irremplaçable.

Des pas. Des bruits devant sa cellule. L'Autre ? Non ! Pas maintenant ! Des chuchotements. Allez-vous en ! Le verre trancha, la douleur éclata. Élancements vulgaires face aux visites. Vite !

La porte s'ouvrait. Des cris, encore. Sa tête allait exploser. Son esprit s'embrouilla. Le sang coulait, tâchait encore plus son corps vêtu de haillons déchirés et sales. On se jetait sur lui. Point de défense. Il trouva simplement la force de sourire et de dire quelques mots.

_Vous ne m'aurez pas..._

Et il sombra.

* * *

C'était blanc... Là, et là aussi... Partout. Ses paupières frémirent, menacèrent de se clore mais il repoussa la faiblesse du sommeil. L'habitude. Les murs, le plafond. Blanc. Les draps aussi... C'était doux, le coton. Ça sentait bon. Il y avait une fenêtre. Entr'ouverte. Il pouvait sentir la bise sur sa peau. Fraîche, caressante. Son corps ne lui faisait presque plus mal.

Il se redressa, et le drap glissa le long de son ventre. Il regarda sa peau. Elle était striée de cicatrices et bleutée par endroit. Ce n'était pas un rêve, alors. Enfin, un cauchemar. Et il était bien vivant. Il sentait son cœur pulser, remarqua-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il referma les yeux un court instant et serra les dents. Il avait échoué, alors...

Il s'assied sur le bord du matelas et, lentement, se mis debout, tentant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il chancela et manqua tomber, se retenant de justesse au lit, mais parvint finalement à faire quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'agripper au cadre.

Le soleil brillait au dessus d'un lac paisible. Une grande forêt l'entourait et ses arbres cambraient légèrement dans le vent. Il pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles de là où il était. Le paysage lui était familier... Sous ses mains, il sentit la pierre bourdonner, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il trouva ce constat idiot mais une force étrange le poussa à fermer les yeux. Et un mot le frappa de plein fouet.

Pourdlard.

Il recula et tomba, sous le choc, retenant un glapissement effrayé. Non...

_Harry Potter... Le Survivant... Les Dursley... Voldemort... Ron... Hermione... Sirius... L'attaque... La prison... L'Autre, Snape... Les Mangemorts..._

Il hoqueta alors que les flashs se répercutaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il se souvenait de tout. De la joie comme de la douleur. Des viols, des coups. Impur... Le froid... La Voix.

Il tremblait. Il pleurait sans le savoir. Au travers du brouillard, il y avait les rires et ces bandages sur ses poignets. Il les arracha pour contempler les marques encore rougies. Ces marques qui, à jamais, lui rappellerait ce qu'il était.

Il n'entendit pas les pas hâtifs derrière lui, de même que ces mains qui enveloppaient son corps d'un draps dans le but vain de le réchauffer. Mais le froid restait. Il resterait à jamais. Seul et glacé.

_- Tout va bien, Harry_, dit quelqu'un.

Des cheveux roux... Ron ?

_- C'est terminé, maintenant..._

Herm'... ?

Les voix parlaient encore.

_- Tu es avec nous, maintenant... Tout va bien..._

Qui voulaient-ils persuader, comme ça ? Eux, sans doute. Lui ne croyait plus en rien. _Non_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait serré dans les bras de quelqu'un. _Rien n'allait. _

_Rien n'irait plus..._

FIN

Je sais que c'est court. Mais c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Et oui, c'est un OS ! Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur un autre... euh, deux autres One Shots et sur ma fic plus longue, Pour un quelconque espoir. Venez lire et m'encourager !!

Bisou et merci !

Gen


	2. review1

Réponses aux reviews !

Atalanta de Tebas : Moi aussi j'adore le slash. Plus particulièrement avec ces personnages. Je suis contente que beaucoup en écrive. Bisou!

Melhuiwen : Oh, Helloo Mel! Que Tal ? J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, tu sais. Elles concordent avec mes fics, lol. Je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir un. J'attends la suite de ta fic ! Bisouilles

Reva : Un début de fic... Plutôt une série de One Shot. On m'a beaucoup suggéré d'en faire un début. Tu devrais voir dans quelques temps une suite de cette fic. Merci! Bisou!

Helene 84 : Haha ! Voir review du dessus ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est toujours bien agréable ! Kisses

Narwe : Ouais, Vive le Talent Québécois, lol ! Y'avais pas de fautes ? Lol, j'ai même pas relu. Je suis contente que tu aie apprécié. Peut-être aimeras-tu la suite également... bientôt sur les ondes de ! Lol. Bisou!

Archidruide : Ce moment était pour tous les lecteurs. Sinon, tu aimeras peut-être la suite ! Je ne sais pas si ce sera a la fauteur, mais je ferai de mon mieux. Bisou et merci pur ton review !

Vans Potter : Tient tiens... Je la connais, celle-là ! Mdr. Ouais, une fic typiquement moi ! Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! Tant mieux si tu l'as aimé ! Merci d'être venue lire ( bon, je t'ai poussée un peu dans le dos mais... :-P ) ! Je t'embrasse. See you next time !

Aurora : Hello! L'Autre... Dans ma tête, je pensais à quelqu'un en particuliers mais... je me suis rendue compte lorsque j'en étais aux derniers mots que je n'avais jamais prononcé son nom. Tu verras dans la suite si tu viens lire. Bisou ! Merci énormément. On se reparle as soon as possible sur Msn !

Darkanime14 : Hi! It's always a pleasure to know that you're read by English people. Unfortunately, my English is not perfect so I wouldn't like to do a lot of errors. Maybe one day... When I'll got time ! Lol. But I promise you that I'll try to work at it ! Goodbye and thank you a lot for your review. Was nice to you.

Bon alors oui, il y aura une suite. Quand, je ne sais pas, car j'ai beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci. Mais je vous en promet une. Même deux. Peut-être trois, mais rien n'est sûr pour celle-là. Je verrai selon mon inspiration. Bisou et merci à tous de votre soutient.

Gen


	3. Douce Folie

Auteur : Genevieve Black

Titre : Douce folie

Genre : Euh...

Rating : PG ou PG-13, je sais pas trop.

Résumé : Ce que peut faire un homme lorsque la folie l'a pris dans ses filets.

NDLA : Suite aux bonnes réactions pour mon One Shot précédant et à quelques demandes de la part de reviewers, j'ai décidé de vous poster une petite suite qui sera suivie d'un ou deux autres chapitres. L'un d'eux est déjà écrit. Pour l'autre, je ne sais pas si je le ferai. Je verrai bien. Je tiens encore à remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot. Je vous donne des papoux!

Gen

* * *

**Douce Folie**

Elle hurlait.

Et il se repaissait de sa douleur. Ses cris envahissaient la nuit. Ils fécondaient son rire.

Oh oui, c'était si bon. Si bon de la voir souffrir à son tour. Il avait eu le sien, avant. Et maintenant, elle quémandait sa pitié.

Salope.

Elle aussi s'était moquée quand il s'était effondré sur le sol suintant des donjons. Elle avait pris part à la torture, lui avait fait ressentir la douleur, ce mal immortel. Il avait voulu tous les tuer, les voir crever aussi. Qu'ils connaissent à leur tour ce cauchemar éveillé.

Les rôles étaient inversés, enfin. Et elle n'était que la première sur sa liste. Les autres viendraient aussi. Ils verraient. Ils comprendraient.

C'était leur faute. Ils payaient pour leurs actes, pour les gestes. Il les tuerait lentement, presque doucement. Il goûterait leurs hurlements, leurs râles. Jouissif, comme en cet instant divin.

Elle se tordait sur le sol poussiéreux de la maison. Il bénissait plus que jamais L'existence de cette vieille bicoque abandonnée. La Maison Hurlante. Les histoires seraient amplement nourries, ce soir. On ne s'approcherait pas. On aurait peur. Parfait. Chacune de ses victimes, il les amènerait ici. Ensemble, ils prendraient part à la légende.

Elle hurlait. Garce.

Son sang impur souillait déjà le bois sec. Il le teintait de noir. Il caillait par endroit. Oh, délice.

Elle rampait, laissant des traînées plus vives sur le plancher. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la repoussait de son pied comme la chose abominable qu'elle était, la faisant gémir davantage. Elle crachait son propre sang.

- Pauvre Bella. Tu es dans un état... Que dirait ton cher mari s'il te voyait ? Tu veux que je cesse ?

Oh, ironie. Douce, voluptueuse. Amère, auparavant. Délicieuse, à présent. Sienne. Une arme de plus.

Elle récoltait le fruit de son ignominie. De ses meurtres. Il se faisait leur juge, leur administrait à tous leurs sentences communes. La mort...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Bella chérie. Tu n'aurais pas dû me contrarier. Ce que tu as fait était très méchant...

Il claqua sa langue contre son palet.

- Oui oui, très vilain. Tu es une très mauvaise personne. Tu devrais avoir honte, tu sais ?

Il tournait autour de sa forme allongée, recroquevillée en une position fœtale sur le sol. Vautour guettant sa proie. Elle méritait sa douleur. Elle l'avait tué. Pétasse.

- Je dois te punir, tu comprends ? C'est ce que je dois faire. Je dois, oui, je dois. Pour que tu ne recommences plus. Jamais.

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant. C'est ce qu'elle semblait être, maintenant, sanglotant pitoyablement sur son sort. Pleurnicharde.

- Tu vas me tuer, Potter ? Cracha Bellatrix en se levant difficilement la tête vers lui.

Il sourit. Paisiblement. Comme tous les jours. Angélique. Mais c'était finit, tout ça. Finit le gentil petit Potter, le chiot bienveillant qui suivait aveuglément Dumbledore. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de payer pour les déchets de l'humanité. Peut-être le vieux fou serait puni, aussi... Ce menteur, ce dissimulateur, cet imbécile aveuglé par sa soi-disant puissance. Il lui montrerait, c'était décidé. Il imaginait déjà sa longue barbe blanche teintée de pourpre.

- Oui, Bella, je vais te tuer. Mais pas tout de suite. Rien ne presse...

Il leva sa baguette d'un geste léger, pouffant ensuite en l'entendant hurler. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

- Tu entends ces craquements, Bella ? Ce sont tes os qui se rompent. J'aime bien ce sort, tu sais... C'est moi qui l'ai créé. Juste pour toi, en plus...

Il sourit.

- Je dois te remercier, je crois. Grâce à toi, j'ai beaucoup appris. Comme gérer sa puissance et cumuler sa haine pour lancer l'Endoloris. Tu aimes ma façon de te remercier ?

Il lui lança un _Doloris_ pour lui montrer.

- Tu es fou, Potter...

- Peut-être... Mais qui sont les coupables, Bella ? Qui m'a rendu si dépendant à la douleur ? Vous... Toi et tes petits amis. Ainsi que ton maître. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mécontent s'il te voyait à mes pieds ? Tu veux les embrasser ? Tu as l'habitude, non ?

Les sorts se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait cesser. Et bientôt, les sortilèges ne furent plus d'aucun effet sur le corps de sa victime. Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Qu'elle ne bougeait plus, ni même ne gémissait.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et fou. Mais rapidement, le rire se fendit et il lâcha un sanglot. Il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa lentement glisser le long de celui-ci, ses épaules tressaillant sous ses sanglots infernales. Mal... Si mal dans son coeur.

Sa baguette fut lâchée et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour ne plus la voir. Ne plus voir son corps décharné et sanglant. Son travail. Tueur, meurtrier. Comme elle, comme eux. Comme tout ceux qu'il haïssait profondément.

Le silence... Lourd, lugubre et froid. Il tressaillit et se releva d'un bond lorsqu'une chouette hulula à l'extérieur. Ses mains, sa robe, ses chaussures... tout était imbibé de sang. Alors qu'il esquissait quelques pas, il vit qu'il laissait derrière lui des empruntes sanglantes dans la poussière. Il hoqueta.

Il avait tué. Et il avait aimé. Tout du moins au départ.

Mais maintenant... maintenant, il voyait. Il était redevenu un petit garçon. Il était redevenu Harry. Simplement Harry.

Il avait tué. Et il savait qu'il recommencerait. Bientôt, et souvent. Autant qu'il le pourrait. Il voudrait ressentir le pouvoir, ce sentiment extraordinaire que représentait le fait de tenir entre ses doigts la vie, le destin de quelqu'un. Oui, il avait aimé. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, il le ferait, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Jusqu'à ce que tous soient punis.

Et à la fin, il ne resterait plus que lui-même à punir.

Alors l'enfant pleura. Longtemps, jusqu'au matin. Puis, il quitta la maison et s'en fut.

Il avait cours. Ses amis l'attendaient...

Peut-être paieraient-ils, eux aussi...

Àsuivre....

**Voilà.... qu'en dites-vous ?**


	4. Les Déchus

**Auteur : Genevieve Black, fort heureusement l'unique**

**Titre : Partie 3 : Les Déchus -- Ne cherchez pas le rapport...**

**Genre : Romance, yaoi mais sans trop d'excès, un peu de drame, je dirais. Je sais pas. Lisez!**

**Rating : G**

**Adrianna diabolica Rogue : Merci pour ton review ! Gros Bises.**

**Azalée : Diabolique ? Mouah ah ah. Ouais, possible. J'aime bien être sadique à mes heures. Pour ce qui est de Ron est Hermione... cette partie est sans doute la dernière alors ça sera pour une prochaine fic. Mais ça m'a donné des idées... Dans un de mes prochains One Shot, j'aborde un sujet du genre. Deux persos meurent. Mais bon... Faudra lire! Merci énormément de ton review ! **

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui s'en donneront la peine !**

* * *

**Les Déchus**

Ils disaient t'aimer. T'adorer, te chérir. Être tes amis. Pourtant, tu es là, maintenant. Seul. Geôlier de tes propres craintes, de tes horribles souvenirs. Je te vois dépérir, crever lamentablementà leurs pieds. Et pourtant, ils ne voient rien. Quoique connaissant Weasel, cela ne devrait guère m'étonner. Pour ce qui est des autres, je suppose qu'ils sont tout sfrement morts de trouille. Minables larves.

Dumbledore lui-même semble de rien voir. Crétin. Je le croyais plus perspicace. Cela dit, je dois reconnaître que tu es bon comédien.

Je te déteste, Potter. Tout le monde sait cela, toi le premier. Et pourtant, en te voyant si... étranger, si ailleurs, je crains.

Un Malfoy ne doit rien craindre. Je suppose qu'une dois de plus, je suis l'exceptionà la règle. Mon cher père serait furax. J'adore cette idée... Mais je ne devrais tout de même pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Pas normalement. Ce n'est pas comme situ m'étais cher ou quoi que ce soit... tu es simplement ma Némésis, mon opposé. Ma pièce manquante.

Oh, sans doute aurions-nous pu devenir amis, toi et moi. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Un Malfoy et un Potter ? Allons donc ! C'est contre nature. Contre la notre. Ce n'est pourtant pasà défaut d'avoir essayé. Mais tu ne voyais rien ou feignais. Même pendant la guerre, j'ai tenté de t'approcher. De te parler. Mais fuyais toujours, et pas seulement moi. Les batailles ont tout brisé. Ton emprisonnement aussi.

Malgré ma fascination pour toi, je te détestais toujours , bien que différemment. Il n'y avait plus de place pour ces chamailleries niaises entre gamins puérils. Il était temps de passerà autre chose, surtout alors que je m'étais secrPtement engagé dans ton mouvement.

Je t'ai vu changer sans d'abord en faire réellement de cas. J'avais assez de mes propres problèmes et puis... il y avait notre haine. Ou quoi que soit le nom que l'on puisse donnerà cette chose qui semblait nous séparer encore,à l'époque.

C'est comme si tu étais absent alors que tu hantais toujours les couloirs. Surtout la nuit. Combien de fois ne t'aie-je pas vu glisser sur les pierres froides du dallage, marchant vers un endroit inconnu de tous, peut-être même de toi ? Les préfets avaient reçu pour ordre d'ignorer ta présence. Tu n'étais qu'une ombre, de toute façon, un fantôme àl'âme mélancolique. A te voir ainsi, même moi j'avais cessé de te chercher des noises.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais le dernier. Ma colère et mon ressentiment te nourrissaient. Le fait que je t'ignore t'a fait plus de mal que de bien.

Tu ne dormais pas beaucoup et n'apparaissais que rarement aux repas, de même qu'aux cours. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils donc rien ? Pourquoi ne pleuraient-ils pas pour toi comme j'avais tant envie de faire ? Je me suis misà les maudire.

Tandis qu'une partie de moi désirait ardemment t'aider, l'autre ne désirait que te laisser dépérir, mourir. J'étais partagé entre deux feux. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Je réfléchissais encore, assis près du lac, lorsque je t'ai vu arriver, semblant sortir de nulle part, sinon des entrailles-mêmes de la terre. Tête baissée, tu avançais vers moi dans pourtant sembler me voir. Lorsqu'enfin tu m'as regardé, j'ai senti un frisson glacé me parcourir alors que, me mettant debout d'un mouvement fluide, je lançais un _Lumos. _Et maintenant, je te vois.

Vêtu uniquement de noir, tu te fondais facilement dans la nuit. Tes yeux sont rouges et ta peau bien trop pâle. Depuis quand fuis-tu la lumiPre ? Pourquoi crains-tu ce soleil resplendissant qui bronzait ta peau ? Même la mienne n'est pas si diaphane. Je te vois trembler. As-tu peur de moi, de mes possibles réactions ? J'ai l'impression que tu te braqueras et fuiras si j'ose un mouvement brusque. Alors j'avance lentement et précautionneusement vers toi, retenant mon souffle et un cri de désespoir en apercevant tes habits sombres tâchés de sang.

Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux. Attends-tu mon jugement ? Non, Harry, je ne suis pas comme eux... Je ne prétendrai pas te comprendre car nul ne le peut.

Les larmes ont tracé des sillons sur tes jours. J'aimerais pouvoir les effacer mais le mal est fait. Oh, Harry, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés faire ? Pourquoi...

Ma voix se brise et tu t'approches de moi, osant combler ces quelques pas qui nous séparent. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais que dire. Je prends simplement tes mains dans les miennes, espérant pouvoir les réchauffer. Tes doigts sont si froids entre les miens. Je te prends doucement dans mes bras. Tu pousses un soupir au creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Tu ne fais rien mais je te sais patientant. Tu fais cela vainement, Harry. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis aussi coupable. C'est nous qui t'avons baigné, imprégné de cette haine. Nous avons tué cet être pur que tu étais. Pourras-tu jamais nous pardonner ?

Je pleurs. Te me fais pleurer, Harry. Tu prends mon visage entre tes mains et cueilles de tes lèvres chacune de mes larmes. Pourquoi être si dur ? Tu ne devrais pas, tu devrais partir, me fuir. Tout est de ma faite, le sais-tu ? Mon coeur se déchire et mon âme hurle chaque fois que j'entrevois dans ton regard une cicatrice indélébile de ces longues semaines. Je savais, lorsque tu es allé combattre ces Mangemorts, que c'étais un piège. Si j'avais été plus rapide, peut-être, sfrement aurais-je eu le temps de te le dire. Maisà mon arrivée au château, il était déjà trop tard. Tu étais parti. Ils t'avaient pris.

Je t'ai vu. J'ai la marque maudite, tu le sais. Tu me hais, Harry ? Autant que moi-même ? Je ne demande pas ta compassion, ni même ta compréhension. Je ne m'offre que la haine. Et d'autant plus que depuis que je t'ai vu, croupissant meurtri dans ce cachot sordide. Tu ne mérites pas ces mauvais souvenir, Harry. Tu ne mérites pas cette vie sombre, si noire que nous ne trouvons qu'à t'offrir. J'aimerais te garder avec moi. Peut-être parviendrais-jeà te rendre heureux. Peut-être parviendrais-jeà te faire m'aimer, ne serais-ce qu'un tant soit peu. Le pourrais-tu ? Car je n'ai de doutes, c'est l'amour qui fait mon coeur un dément prisonnier dans ma poitrine. Je t'aime alors que tu effleures ma peau de tes lèvres et de tes doigts délicats, que tu souffles contre ma peau. Tu me rends amoureux, par je ne sais quel miracle.

Je te sais fou mais je le suis autant. Tu apprendsà aimer tuer. Il y a longtemps que je l'ai fait. MLme si cela me dérange, je sais que je le ferai autant que tu voudras. Je serai comme toi, Harry, et tu m'aimeras.

Sens-tu ce flux destructeur couler dans mes veines, assombrir mon âme et mon regard ? Tu me regardes et me souris. Je me sens privilégier. Je le sais vrai, ce sourire.

- Mon amour est poison, dis-tu doucement.

Je t'embrasse. Tu réponds délicatement. Je ne peux me lasser de tes lèvres, les assouvissant indéfiniment. Ton amour est peut-être meurtrier, Harry, mais la mort semble si douce entre tes bras. Je ne crains pas. Je ne crains rien,à l'instar de toi. Seulement de te perdre. Et puis, ne le sais-tu pas, Harry ?

Nous sommes déjà morts...

FIN


End file.
